elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Folgunthur
Folgunthur is a Nordic Tomb located southeast of Solitude and directly west of Windstad Manor. This ruin contains one of the fragments of the Gauldur amulet. The quest to obtain the fragments can be started here if it was not initiated during Under Saarthal. Near the entrance is a medium-sized camp, indicating someone who is found to be Daynas Valen, has been in the ruin before. The ruin is also the final resting place of Mikrul Gauldurson. Folgunthur is also home to a word wall containing one of the Frost Breath words of power, which can be found behind the metal bars to the right after defeating Mikrul Gauldurson. Quests *Forbidden Legend A fragment of the Gauldur amulet is here. Enemies *Leveled Draugr *Leveled Frostbite Spiders *Mikrul Gauldurson Notable items *Ivory Dragon Claw *Frost Breath *Skill book (One-Handed): Fire and Darkness *Unique item: Gauldur amulet fragment *Unique weapon: Gauldur Blackblade *Quest item: Daynas Valen's Notes *Writ of Sealing *Possibly Meridia's Beacon ;FolgunthurExterior03 *Quest item: Daynas Valen's Journal *Skill book: Purloined Shadows in a small camp with two hay piles and a cooking spit to a little northwest of Folgunthur Alchemy ingredients *Bone Meal *Frostbite Venom Gallery Folgunthur2 .png Mikral Gauldurson.jpg|Mikrul Gauldurson Ivory Dragon Claw.jpg|Ivory Dragon Claw Krah Cold Frost Breath.jpg|Krah (Cold-Frost Breath) Word Wall Folgunthur Local 1.jpg|Folgunthur Map Folgunthur Local 2.jpg|Folgunthur Crypt map Bugs *If Folgunthor is cleared before starting Forbidden Legend, (or before getting the Folgunthor-related objective), the required amulet fragment may not be obtainable, and the objective may remain unfulfilled even when adding the fragment with player.additem. *Sometimes the three stones that are copying the other rooms will be immobile. Restarting the console and loading a save from before entering Folgunthur may fix this. Alternatively, saving right there in the room and then reloading that save has successfully overcome the bug. Also, exiting the dungeon through the main entrance and returning immediately sometimes fixes the glitch. If the adventurers near the beginning of the dungeon do not have blood around them, the pillars are likely glitched. *Sometimes, when entering the room with two thrones, each with a draugr, two doors, and two levers, the right door will not open, nor is there any way to open it. *After defeating the draugr lord, on the way out there is small hallway with a fire trap leading back out to the beginning of the dungeon. It has a gate at both ends. The far one however when closed seems impossible to open. Sometimes, creating a new save near this area, quit/log out, then reload the new save, the glitch will fix itself. *A permanent objective marker may be seen on Daynas Valen if Folgunthor has been cleared before starting Forbidden Legend, causing the quest to become impossible to complete, (on the objective-list). *When Mikrul Gauldurson is killed, it is possible that his thralls do not die. * Sometimes, one cannot learn the word at the Word Wall. ** If the Dragonborn has already learned three words of Frost Breath while entering Folgunthur Crypt for the first time and cannot receive a word from the Word Wall, go out of the Folgunthur Crypt area and open console command and type set WWFrostBreath to 2. Afterward, go back into the wall and it will respond as normal. *When returning from killing Mikrul Gauldurson, the iron gate leading out of the room containing the fire trap may not open even when the chain is activated. Restarting the console fixes this. * Sometimes, in the room with two thrones, when the player activates either of the switches that opens the left or right door and closes the other, the door side that is currently displayed as open will be detected as closed, and impassible. ** The problem can be fixed by saving and immediately loading the saved game. * Sometimes in the room with the word wall, an iron greatsword will hover at the entrance of the exit back up. Appearances * de:Folgunthur es:Folgunthur fr:Folgunthur pl:Folgunthur ru:Фолгунтур Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Ruins